


社交网络

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 小兔组合拳 [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 新年快乐开门大吉！
Relationships: WOOCOUPS - Relationship
Series: 小兔组合拳 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857598
Kudos: 6





	社交网络

**Author's Note:**

> 勋澈/干爹小兔/请阅读同世界观前文

李知勋的社交网络名字叫做小动物饲养员，是当时金珉奎给自己注册的。

说是社交网络，也没有起到什么社交的作用，李知勋大部分的照片都是私人可见，唯一一张公开的照片是崔胜澈的背影。小兔那天真的穿成一只兔子，黑色蕾丝纹的三角裤上黏着一团兔尾巴，上面还系了个蝴蝶结。

他下半身的肌肉很充足也很厚实，将短裤撑得很满。大腿根部的肌肉和臀部衔接得很好，一部分多余的软肉被短裤的边缘勒出来，摩擦出诱人的粉红色。

李知勋自豪，得意地配字，养得不错。多少有点王婆卖瓜的心态，发了之后就被金珉奎皱着眉头吐槽，生怕别人不知道你是爹了，李知勋只一副死猪不怕开水烫的样子，当然在他面前打嘴仗金珉奎从来是赢不了的：“你先别十二个小时发十四条全圆佑再说吧。”

其他的私密照片，其他人都看不到的，只是爹地秘密的粉色贮藏仓库，无一例外都是小兔五花八门在做各种事的背影，在家里崔胜澈不喜欢穿下衣，光着或者随意穿一条短裤。

有的时候也会在屁股上看到自己的内裤，没什么意思的黑白灰，乏善可陈的条纹纯色迷彩。

崔胜澈在李知勋面前比较随意，也没有防备，不知不觉间被拍下来，从来没有注意到自己不知不觉间在李知勋手机内存里占的比例越来越多。

直到那天在lab里全圆佑多了一句嘴，问他李知勋的社交网络怎么一直没有更新过？

全圆佑以前也不玩社交网络，上了实习岗位需要了解实时热点（顺便给新媒体运营贡献一两个看似不重要的分享转发），就也注册了一个，名字叫编辑部小全。

搜索引擎很难找到全圆佑的账号，总是在看的也只有金珉奎一个人，分享的内容也七七八八，见不得人的内容都是有关自己的上司金珉奎的下流妄想，也是开了私密模式——他这人和李知勋一样鸡贼。

全圆佑倒是挺在意李知勋账号里那张崔胜澈的。虽然他和崔胜澈是室友，也是同专业同班同学。崔胜澈找干爹这事儿他一早就知道，却不怎么听崔胜澈说，所以一直好奇他们两个人的相处模式。

崔胜澈的社交网络实在是没有什么可钻研的点，公开的太多反而无迹可寻，反而就是李知勋那条暧昧的半裸背影，让他觉得好奇。

本来崔胜澈还在看打印的纸质报告，一页一页翻得认真，听见全圆佑的提问起初很疑惑，而后变得一惊一乍起来：“啥？你说啥啊？什么社交网络？”

全圆佑觉得不对，加上又想起李知勋那没几个粉丝的号里没有崔胜澈的身影，脑筋一转就想到发生了什么，“你还不知道呢吧。”

说完就找出李知勋的首页给崔胜澈看，还好他俩在lab最靠墙的位置，不然谁都得看到崔胜澈那张光洁又漂亮的大白背了。

于是小兔一回家就开始找李知勋的手机，正被爹地拿在手里。李知勋正半躺在沙发上回消息，崔胜澈开了门进来就凑过来抢他的手机，倒也不恼，双手一松就任对方胡闹。

“怎么了？嗯？”崔胜澈跨坐在李知勋身上，因为一路飞奔着上楼所以冒了一头汗，怕他坐不稳李知勋伸手抚住他的后腰，伸手帮他把额前凌乱的头发捋顺。

崔胜澈不回答，皱着眉头认认真真，还真的在李知勋手机里找到社交网络的app，他打开，果不其然看见全圆佑让自己看的那个账号。

“这是什么？”崔胜澈转了转手腕，把手机屏幕举到李知勋眼前。和全圆佑手机上的页面不一样，李知勋的个人权限页面上面的照片更多，白花花的照片一张连着一张。

李知勋先是一愣，紧接着笑眯眯看他：“是你呀。”尽然他平时有关于爱情的表现：说我爱你、准备纪念日和惊喜，此类的东西比较少，但却非常坦诚。

“不不不不……我的意思是，我当然知道这是我啦！问题是……”

崔胜澈仍然处在巨大的震惊之中，飞速翻完了李知勋的社交网络，一些照片的场合连他自己都不记得了。

“爹地什么时候照了这么多我的照片。”

他把手机撂了，双手交叉在李知勋后脑勺上，嗓音沙哑又甜腻地撒娇，鼻尖还湿漉漉的还以为是刚刚喝完水的小狗，就这样蹭他的脖子，还热乎乎地吐气，问李知勋为什么拍。

李知勋被兔子身上又热又香的味道一熏就晕乎乎的，双手鬼使神差地就从衣服下摆钻进去贴上也黏腻触感的背：“就平时，喜欢才拍的。”

想要接吻，闭着眼睛用嘴巴寻摸，崔胜澈半天才找到李知勋薄软的嘴唇：“那为什么不告诉我，新账号，是谁帮你注册的。”

他明明知道答案还要去问，非要等李知勋说出金珉奎名字的时候用尖牙咬。

兔子急了也咬人：“为什么不让我帮你，有点失望。”

李知勋伸出舌头，就着那位置直接舔舐对方的鼻子，李知勋刚刚喝了果汁，能闻到酸甜的桃子口味。“你前阵子不是总在泡lab吗，珉奎那天来非要帮我，你也知道他……谁拗的过他。”

崔胜澈明知道，还非要吃醋。恶狠狠要咬李知勋的舌头还被反击，跨在李知勋腿上的时候掌握不好力量，只好把所有重心都倚在对方身上。

“那为什么不告诉我，”他开始抱怨，湿热的舌头像蛇一样灵巧地钻过来，说话的声音也变得模糊。

李知勋有点朦胧，这时候才想起来自己和崔胜澈的关系早已经脱离距离产生美好的彼此不问的状态，自从自己连续几个月的柳下惠生活后崔胜澈终于难耐寂寞主动找了台阶下，但其余步骤的进行情况还真的叫人难以描述。

他和崔胜澈，眼睛一闭一睁，隔天包养的干爹就变成了货真价实的男朋友，无论轮到谁头上都会有些懵逼。

李知勋和普通的男朋友不一样，他到现在其实还不自觉的认为崔胜澈比起恋人，还是更像需要自己照顾的小兔子。

他恨不得把月亮把星星都摘下来送给崔胜澈，告诉他你就是月亮上的嫦娥云彩里的月兔，面对面时却又不知道说什么好。关心就只好化成数不完的唠叨，叫崔胜澈听得耳朵起茧，也还是喋喋不休。

他回吻崔胜澈，挺直背主动撕扯起对方的下唇，两个人交换嘴巴里的津液，可能因为有些生气，崔胜澈的回应又猛烈又迅速。

亲来劲儿了，崔胜澈的嘴巴和他分开红着眼睛看李知勋，委屈巴巴地讲话：“想做了，爹地。”

“不是在生我的气吗？”

“想让爹地多告诉我一些事，也想让爹地操我。两码事，一个解决办法。”

自己是不是太纵容他了，李知勋把沾满了润滑剂的大拇指往崔胜澈屁股里塞的时候想。

兔子的后背一整块泛起红色，背对着李知勋趴在沙发上，李知勋把他的小腿抱在怀里，伸手把软乎的棉拖脱下来，小兔的脚比起身高显得有些小了，脚背上肉乎乎的。

“哈哈……痒……”姿势本来就有点抻筋，崔胜澈就有点不舒服，两只脚在李知勋怀里扑腾，如同一对想要飞出去的小鸟。

李知勋用力抱住，箍在怀里张嘴亲了一口：“别闹。”伸出舌头舔小兔的脚趾。

崔胜澈立马拐着弯地叫出声：“嗯……嗯……李知勋，李知勋！”

扑腾了两下，李知勋从脚丫子舔到脚腕，刺激舒缓下去，崔胜澈的喘息也变平稳，李知勋抬眼看，崔胜澈的屁股红通通的，他把扩张的手指头撤出来之后穴口还开合着。

李知勋的大拇指很长，他的手指都比崔胜澈修长很多，加上崔胜澈的敏感点很靠前，两根手指就能够很容易地刺激到。

刚刚才被玩到进入了状态，崔胜澈还等着李知勋加手指头呢，没想到那人浅尝辄止，这又慢条斯理地开始整蛊他。

他趴在沙发上很多动作没有办法做，只能被迫在李知勋股掌间挣扎，像一条脱水的鱼。沙发巾都被他弄皱成一团，崔胜澈紧紧攥在手里，一边叫一边扭屁股。

李知勋一巴掌拍上去，屁股肉上立马出现几道红痕，崔胜澈又尖叫着要他插进去。他立刻伸了两根手指进去，崔胜澈趴着，他就跪在沙发旁边的羊毛毯子上，食指和中指并用，在对方的身体里搅弄。

润滑剂是崔胜澈魔术一般变出来的蓝莓味，黏在臀缝之间随着李知勋手指的进出动作粘得到处都是，他直立起来的分身随着他无意识的挺腰蹭在沙发上，铃口已经吐出一些晶莹的体液。身后李知勋正专心地在扩张，他无意识地呻吟着，酸胀感和快感一起袭来，他出口的喘息也逐渐粗重起来。

李知勋弯腰咬了一口崔胜澈的屁股，手上的动作一直没停，“好软啊……”他说，却意义不明地不知道是在说崔胜澈的屁股肉还是滚烫的内壁，一圈圈地使劲在吸他的手指。

“爹，爹地……里面很热吗？”崔胜澈问他，引导李知勋说出自己的想法。

李知勋又倒了一些润滑：“很热，也很紧地吸着我呢。”

即使是先开口的崔胜澈也觉得害羞，接下来却不知道该怎么问，反倒被李知勋将了一军：“胜澈呢？两根手指就够了么？”

“不够……想要爹地的东西，还有……”崔胜澈感觉李知勋把手指撤出去换了自己的阴茎抵上去，他用略带着哭腔的声音，“还有……想让爹地给我拍照。”

“已经拍了很多了，”李知勋用龟头把穴口完全撑开，“已经到了整理起来都很麻烦的程度了。”

体内李知勋的性器捅到最底，等待适应的同时崔胜澈叫对方有一搭没一搭捏着自己的乳头：“真的吗？没有在骗我吗？”

“没有，”扶着对方的腰开始在湿热身体里挺弄，“真的有很多，还需要好好整理才能发出来。那个，胜澈啊……照片是……”

崔胜澈随着他的动作晃腰配合抽查的动作：“我知道，因为喜欢才照的吧……嗯……快点……”

“嗯，对不起……”

“为什么道歉？”

“因为没有说出来。”

“没有说出来？嗯……什么？”

“拍照的事，社交网络的事，还有……我爱你的事。”

崔胜澈突然停下了动作，转头对着低头还在自己身体里进出的李知勋，强忍着快感，为了说出一个完整又郑重的句子：“我知道，爹地爱我这件事，也都知道的，为什么总是不说。”

“我爱你。”李知勋说完大力地完全抽出整根分身，在穴口外面顶了两下又完全没入，“胜澈呀……”

“我都知道，”崔胜澈又笑嘻嘻地转过身去，“我也爱爹地，那以后都要把照片，全都发出来哦，可以的吧，把账号公开给我看。”

“可以，啧，不要突然吸得那么紧……”李知勋在他的身体里突然觉得包裹自己的内壁变得紧致，掐了掐崔胜澈的大腿，手灵活地移到前面去撸动他的分身。

崔胜澈松弛下来，在李知勋下一波更加猛烈的挺动开始之前先高潮了一次。射精的时候哭着把李知勋咬得更紧，李知勋缓和了一阵子状态又好许多，加快速度在崔胜澈身体里进出的同时坦诚地告知每一刻自己的想法：“胜澈的身体像奶糖一样，很软，还很香……”

“唔，直接这样说的话……”

“和胜澈做爱的话，无论谁都会上瘾的吧……”

“唔……我，我不知道……李知勋，李知勋！再用力，再用力操我……”

“但是胜澈是我的兔子，不许，不会让给别人的。”

“嗯，嗯！只……只和爹地做，啊！只和爹地做……”

“嗯，要射了……可以射在里面吗？”

“可以，可以，继续操我……我也，我也又要射了。”

李知勋看见崔胜澈还没有完全走出不应期还半软半勃起的分身，崔胜澈的手又揉捏上去，就那样直接又原始地刺激自己：“射不了了还要么？”

不知道这是今天第几次射精，崔胜澈几近残忍地大力握住自己的阴茎，已经没有办法完全勃起的那东西还是射出来一些浑浊的液体，他高仰着脖子，整个人的脑袋有些诡异地后昂，高潮间控制不住地痉挛。

“爹地……爸爸，爸爸……唔……”

他终于愿意求饶，还沉浸在快感中用哭腔告诉李知勋：“不要了，唔……小兔吃饱了呜……不要了……”

END.


End file.
